


他与龙的宝藏

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “怎么还？你就是我的财产。”
Relationships: Nanami Ryusui/Ishigami Senku, 龙千 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	他与龙的宝藏

“龙的体型与能力没有任何联系。”金色幼龙在半空中扇着翅膀，“当然，也丝毫不影响他的财产。”

千空煞有其事地点点头：“那么，你想要我怎么还？”

“怎么还？你就是我的财产。”

不能怪他，这座山洞的藏品实属罕见。并非闪闪发光的黄金之类，而是真正稀有的矿石和金属，哪怕黯淡无光。他甚至找到过古籍残卷，竟保养良好，想必是那个精灵管家的缘故。所以说，被当成古代遗迹一点都不奇怪吧？谁猜得到这是一头黄金龙的领地呢？

“条件尽可以谈，”千空无辜地摊开双手，“不过你大概困不住我。”

“哼，我什么时候要靠抢了，”金龙不屑摆尾，“当然是你心甘情愿地留下。”

千空暗笑，见好就收：“感谢您的慷慨，七海先生。”

他不知道自己是不是第一个被龙邀请的人类，但很可能是最后一个。因为据龙水所说，龙族已经搬离了人类的领地。

“说是不够宜居，我看就是避难，”龙水嗤之以鼻，“被弱者赶超没面子，躲起来罢了。”

金发青年悠闲品着下午茶，十足像个养尊处优的少爷。然而哪怕他看起来比千空还大，也只能算个幼崽，刚孵出来那种。即便他已经历过数个王朝了。

千空聚精会神地翻着典籍，愉快地记下绝版配方。连材料都省得收集了，在大手大脚这一点上，果然是个贵族少爷嘛。

龙水瞥了他一眼，大概是反正我乐意。

呵，当龙的财产的确划算。千空面不改色翻到下一页，如果记载没错，这剂香料对龙来说堪比猫薄荷。下次他再拿我当苦力就用上。

他们第一次接吻是在千空住进来的第十九天。

那称不上什么挑战，纯粹是一种享受。迷你金龙的人型反倒高出他一个头，能把人整个圈进怀里。千空揽着他的脖子，似乎摸到像鳞片一样的东西，然后就被咬了舌头。

“别乱碰。”龙水在他耳边低声说，“你拿什么来换？”

千空撩起一缕金发，闭上眼想了想。“——悉听尊便。”

龙水的翅膀不是摆设，他在巢穴里待不久。除了背上的人类，什么行李都不必带。大地永远在变，龙水总能发现新的宝藏，那些值得他带走的。

千空沿途写下许多手稿，有些送了人，有些一把火烧了，最牢靠的还是自己脑袋。他写东西的时候，龙水趴在岸边打呵欠，吊着尾翼逗弄河里的鱼。

“下个城镇定好了？”

千空合上手稿，状似不经意地问。他有预感，这次会得到不一样的答案。

金龙晃晃前爪，吓跑了游到嘴边的鱼。“那些溜走的龙，你猜他们的财产去哪儿了？”

“你说过，他们回到了诞生的地方。”

“那儿可不只有龙。”金发青年站了起来，目光投向天际某个角落，“我却是在这里诞生的。他们讨厌我就像讨厌人类一样，自然不可能开门迎接。”

千空已经清点好行囊，挂在身上：“但是你总有办法，七海先生。”

“当然，因为他们的财产都不如我。”龙水牵起他的手，低头吻了吻。


End file.
